Behind blue eyes
by KadiCriss
Summary: Marley Rose seems as sweet as her name. A new girl in new town, with a good-singing voice, shy pink lips and blue eyes to die for. But beware! Roses are also known for their vicious thorns. In this case, those thorns are Marley's trigger happy parents. Glee/A-Team crossover. Rated T because I like to swear. Therefore my characters will swear. A lot. Minor violence in later chapters


**YAY, I started a new story ! Thing that I shouldn't be doing until I finished 'Ghosts in New York', but Bradley Cooper appeared in one of my dreams, alongside Sharlto Copley - I love this man to death, seriously he's one of the best actors out there and he is so underrated. - and they were talking about fanfictions. Then, Liam Neeson appeared as a pink carebear and the rest is darkness, can't remember a th_ing ! _**

**Anywoo, I love the A-Team franchise (tv shows and movie) and I love the character of Marley Rose in Glee, who was, in my opinion, 'ruined'. Well not ruined, but... I don't know! She has some potential that was wasted away. So this is a crossover between Glee and the 2010 A Team movie. For those who are not familiar with the A team, here's the plot : The A-Team is a Special Forces team imprisoned for a crime they did not commit, who escape and set out to clear their names. They successed but the military still arrested the team for escaping from prison (For those who have seen it, I'm ignoring the cliffanger at the end of the movie). My story takes place a few years after those events, the team having been released and their names cleared. Marley is the daughter of Lieutenant Templeton "Face" Peck and Captain Charisa Sosa. **

**I think that's all you need to know.. For now. If you're confused about something, don't hesitate to review or send a PM, I'll be more than happy to reply and... de-confused.. you? Not a word, right, sorry. Ignore me.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I wish I did.. But I don't. So that sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPTER ONE - THE NEW MARLEY - CHAPTER ONE -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MARLEY P.O.V<strong>

**LIMA, OHIO.**

**THE ROSE's**

How could anyone say that birds twittering in the morning was the one of the most beautiful and soothing sound that ever existed ? In that moment, the noise made me want to possess a little catapult, so I could shoot the little annoying thing down. It seemed cruel, I know and I would probably regret it, later. But right now, I needed my sleep. So I took one pillow and pressed it down on my head, trying to block the sound.

_No such luck, Marley_, seemed to think sarcastically my alarm clock when it started buzzing aggressively. Groaning, I threw my pillow and comforter on the floor and pressed the snooze button. I cracked an eye open as the radio announcer replaced the annoying screeching-

_"Good morning, Lima! The birds are chirping, the sun is rising on our lovely little town of Ohio and it's 6:45 in the morning. I'm your host, Paul Frield-"_

Opening both of my eyes, I pushed some of my brown hair and sat up, my feet nearly brushing the floor. Sighing, I looked around my new bedroom. My fourth 'new' bedroom in three years. It was mostly filled with unopened boxes and suitcases. The only things that had been set up were my bed, my desk and my dressing table and its mirror. Some pictures were glued and nails on the walls and different places, like my desk. But there was that particularly caught my attention as I stood up and walked toward the mirror nailed on the wall. A photo of my parents was glued on it, my father wrapping his arms around my mother's waist from behind. I smiled as I read the small post it note under it :_ 'Happy thoughts'_.

Running my fingers through my hair, I took a look at the clock. _6:53 AM_. Taking a deep breath, I muttered:

"Happy thoughts, Marley."

Sighing again, I quickly threw my hair up in a bun, grapped a toothbrush from my make up kit and went through one of my suitcases, pulling out a skirt and a plain sweater. With a knife - offered by my father - I opened the 'shoes' box and got out a pair of brown boots out of it. After throwing the outfit on, I stuffed my packbag with school books and notepads. Taking my shoes in one hand and the bag in the other, I quickly ran down the stairs, sitting on the last step to put my shoes on.

"MARLEY! BREAKFAST!" Millie shouted.

"Not hungry!" I shouted back, brush and toothpaste still in my mouth. I skipped to the bathroom to spit it and clean my mouth before I walked toward the kitchen. I looked up at the clock as I entered the room._ 7:05. _I smirked, saying under my breath_:_

"Hun. Not that bad."

Millie Rose, or Aunt Millie as I called her - or mom, as I had to call her - was currently working behind the stoves. I grimaced, wrinkling my nose, as I saw the pile of already made pancakes resting on the table. Aunt Millie looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and said as I reached for granola bars in one of the cupboards:

"You made too many."

"No, I didn't." she protested, frowning "Two blueberry pancakes for you and two plain for me."

I smiled at her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek:

"You didn't have to" I said "Told you, I'm not hungry."

"And what if you're hungry later?" the older woman asked, crossing her arms.

I simply shook the granola bar in front of her, a 'duh' look stuck on my face. As I started to walk away, she grabbed my elbow and made me sit down, ignoring my protest. Groaning, I took a bite of the - as usual - delicious pancakes. I couldn't help but moan as I swallowed the food. I could hear Millie laughing behind me. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her, which made her laugh harder.

She wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off and sitting beside me. Putting food in her plate, she asked:

"So, ready for your first day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied, after washing down the fruity meal with some orange juice. "Beside, I'm used to it." I added, shrugging a shoulder.

She shot a sad smile at me, that I chose to ignore before sighing and asking in a playful tone:

"What about you? Ready to serve some rude, ungrateful kids today?"

"I can handle a few kids." She shot back "As long as you're not getting into trouble _for defending me."_

"Me?!" I squealed, looking at her with an innocent look on my face "I would never."

Millie chuckled, shaking her head and I couldn't restrain a smile myself. You see, my wonderful aunt Millie hadn't the most appealing physique, which quickly lead to mockery from other persons, young or old. Which quickly to lead me getting into fights. Which quickly lead to me having no friends. I didn't care, though. As I said, I was used to it. Beside, no matter how she looked and how much she might weight, Millie Rose was one of the most beautiful, generous and kind women I knew. I had no trouble understand why my parents left me in her care.

Quickly finishing her meal, she stood up and put her plate and glass in the sink before leaving the room briefly. She returned with a small wrapped box and a laptop. I raised an eyebrow as she came back and sat next to me, laying the devices in front of me. Taking the wrapped rectangular package, I wondered:

"What is it?"

She simply shrugged and giggled when I rolled my eyes. I urgently teared the paper to discover a Samsung cellphone box beneath it. My eyes widened as I looked back at her and exclaimed:

"You got me a phone?!"

"It was your dad's idea." Millie explained "Made especially for you. He modified some things in it."

"Awesome!" I jumped out of my chair and wrapped my arms around, chanting "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Anyway" she said, standing up again. "Why don't you check the other gift while I changed? We'll leave in 10."

"K'!"

I waited until she left before taking hold of the computer. Unlike the phone, it wasn't wrapped in some fancy paper but it still looked brand new. On the corner of the screen was glued a yellow post-it with **'press space'** written on it. As soon as I had pressed the button, my mother's smiling face appeared instead of the black screen. Grinning ear to ear, I squealed:

"Mom!"

"Hey, baby." She shot back, giggling lightly "How are you doin'?"

"Well, now, I'm doing fantastic! What's up, I haven't see you in weeks?"

"I'm great, just a little tired. We just landed. I had some free time before the briefing and I wanted to surprise you, so SURPRISE!" She exclaimed, pushing her brown light hair back in a ponytail "You look good, Mar'."

"Well, can I say?" I shrugged, faking modesty "I've got good genes, mother."

"Oh god" she groaned "you and your father spend way too much together. I hoped you only inherited his blue eyes but you have to inherit his cockiness and wit too. Well at least you've got my good looks."

"Momma!" I laughed as I let my long brown hair fall on my shoulders. I stood up, taking the laptop with me. Setting on the small table next to the front door, I put my fake brown leather jacket on and set a beret on my head. "Speaking of my paternal figure, do you have news of him?"

"Sorry, Marley, but no" She sighed sadly, shaking her head. "Top secret missions, you know."

"One can hope" I muttered. I could hear Millie coming back down as I looked up the clock. _7:23._ I sighed and smiled at my mother "Gotta go get an education, mother."

"Alright. I'll try to catch you later, okay?"

I simply nodded and blew an air kiss. She waved at me and said, in a louder voice so Millie could hear:

"Talk to you later, Millie!"

"Later, Charissa!" my godmother shouted back as she put on her jacket.

Millie switched off the laptop and handed me my packbag, asking:

"Ready to go, Ms Peck?"

"It's Marley Rose, now." I retorted, putting on my strap on a shoulder. "Better get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PERS. P.O.V<strong>

**ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA**

**D(**efense)**C(**riminal)**I(**nvestigation)**S(**ervice) **HEADQUARTERS.**

Captain Charissa Peck-Sosa got out of her black jeep - gift from her husband - sunglasses on her nose and a black blazer drapped around her slim shoulder, her badge and gun hanging from her belt. Walking toward the tall building, the brunette smiled and waved at the few persons she had worked with and recognized. As she entered it, Charissa was overwhelmed by the persons flowing around her. She quickly walked into her office and smiled as she saw her latino colleague and friend, Lieutenant Stephanie Rodriguez, sitting at her - absent - assistant desk, two cups of coffee on the table.

As she noticed the brunette's arrival, Stephanie stood up to attention, mocking a salute:

"Aye, Caaaaptain!"

"At ease, idiot." Charissa snickered, as she passed by and took a cup of coffee on the way to her desk. As she sat behind it, she wondered "Not that I mind you being here, Steph, but why are you? Here, I mean?"

Sitting back, the latino woman explained, twirling in her chair:

"One of Lisa's kiddies was sick, so the Big Bad General asked me to fill in. I'm your minion for the day."

"Didn't you have anything better to do?" Charissa smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

Her nose wrinkled, Stephanie shook her head. The tall brunette chuckled as she set her laptop and coffee on the table. In the corner of the table was a pile of untouched mail. The small red pink square on top of it was what caught her attention. Quickly opening the envelope, Charissa smiled as she read the small message in it:

_'Finally landed safely. Well, as safely as M. could land a small and old plane in the australian desert. See you, Sosa. xx'_

The young captain sighed before putting the note away and switching on her computer. Only to be painfully reminded that her daughter was currently living in another state and her husband risking his life on another continent by her screen wallpaper. The last picture Face, Marley and her had taken together before they had to go their separate ways. Marley was sitting on her father's shoulders, fists in the air, cheering about something, Face had his arms wrapped around the brunette waist, kissing her cheek as Charissa was grinning at the camera, tongue stuck between her teeth.

"Captain?" The sudden sound of Stephanie's voice made her jump. Charissa looked up to meet her friend's worried green eyes "You okay?"

Smiling, Charissa nodded as she wiped away the sneaky tear that had rolled on her cheek then shrugged, replying in a small voice:

"I'm just tired." Throat clearing, sniff, sigh. "You mentionned a Big Bad General earlier whom I don't think would be pleased if we didn't get to work right now."

* * *

><p><strong>LIMA, OHIO.<strong>

**WKHS CAFETERIA.**

**M.P.O.V**

I smiled at Millie, who returned it with a wink, as I paid for my lunch. Turning around, I looked for a place to sit, my eyes scanning every table. The cafeteria was packed, most of the seats were taken. Except for the table behind the popular one, around which were sitting the Cheerios, our cheerleading squad, and the New Directions, our National champion glee club. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, and plastered a smile on my face as I walked toward them.

"You guys are the Glee Club, right?" All heads turned on me and a silence installed itself the second I opened my mouth"Hi.I'm gonna try out.I'm a sophomore. My name is Marley."

And I did wanted to try out, having grown a passion for music and singing. Being the kid of a military couple was hard, especially if that military couple was composed of Charissa Sosa and Templeton Peck. As we moved a lot, I've grown used to being the new kid and learned not to begin friendships with others. Which led to my boredom. Which led me to watch a lot of TV, talents and singing show, especially. Which led to me learning on the internet how to read music sheets. Which led my father to buy me a piano.

All of the 'gleeks' stared at me, making me slightly uncomfortable. They were wearing fake smiles and judging eyes, not bothering to hide their stares. Well, not all of them. A cute guy with hazel eyes and black hair glued back - Blaine Anderson, I reminded myself - offered me a small grin as he said:

"Ok, well, lots of competition. So good luck to you."

I smiled back at him, which led a tall black man, with longs eyelashes - Wade 'Unique', transfer - to also smile and wave at me. I walked away, not before hearing other glee members told Wade that he should _'save Unique for the performances and be Wade the rest of the time' _As I sat at the empty table, I saw Kitty Pryde and a few jocks walk toward the gleek table. My mood darkened and my heart slightly broke as I heard some of them making puns about Millie and her weight. Playing with my food, I looked up to see the older woman working and I tried to push some of the tears that were threatening to fall. Then I heard _him. _Artie Abrams, the sweet looking guy that usually was at the other end of those means words

"When she sits around the house, she _really _sits around the house."

Some cheers and laughs were heard as the gleeks exchanged guilty, confused and ashamed looks. Well, at least, I knew one thing. It wouldn't be different from the other schools.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, <strong>**IN A TENT.**

**TANAMI DESERT.**

**F.P.O.V (3RD PERSON)**

Templeton - 'Faceman' or 'Face' - Peck let out a long sigh as he leaned in his chair and rubbed his eyes, tired and slightly frustrated. In front of him was a table, on which was setting a plan of the australian territory, mostly its deserts. Although those areas weren't supposed to be habituated, John - 'Hannibal' or 'Colonel Smith' - and B.A had reported seeing groups of individuals leaving there during their rounds.

As the young man looked at the map, where spots were marked by red crosses, all he could think about was his daughter, and how, if she was a decade younger, she would motion treasure hunts and pirates. He thought of his wife, smiling in amusement and love. In fact, he thought about everything but the plan Hannibal had come up with earlier. He groaned, running his fingers through his short brown- blondish hair as he sat up then got out of the tent.

Looking up at the sky and the sun's position, Face could tell that it would get dark soon. Looking around him, his blue eyes searching for his teammates, B.A was moving a case that contained weapons, the black man rolling his eyes as they fall on their pilot, H.M Murdock. The latter was digging a hole with his bare hands, scowling and pushing away 'Billy', the dog that only the pilot seemed to see. Hannibal was sitting beside the installation, his legs propped on a table and a cigar in his mouth, looking like the badass everyone knew he was. Face smirked when he heard B.A screaming. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his cargo pant, the young man saw the small flame coming from the lighter lent by Hannibal. The pilot was observing the fire with a strange admiration as B.A tried to put as much distance as he could between him and Murdock.

As he chuckled and shook his head, Face heard Hannibal raising from his chair and walking toward him. Not turning around, the brunette wondered:

"Are we sure that asking Murdock to start a fire was a good idea?"

"Maybe not" The older man grumbled, cigar still in the mouth "But, at least, it's entertraining."

Face hummed in response, his grin slowly vanishing. Hannibal frowned his eyebrows as he blew a cloud of smoke out of his mouth and nostrils before scrunching the cigar's top of the bottom of his boot.

"Wha' do you think of the plan, kid?" Hannibal asked, trying to fill the silence.

"It's good." the young man muttered, playing with the band around his left ring finger "A quick in-and-out plan. Why do you ask, are you having doubts about it?"

"Nope. I just thought that having a s'cond opinion wouldn't hurt." The grey haired man answered, shrugging a shoulder. He, then, sighed and added "B.A and I are goin' to go to Rabbit Flat, see if we can find some water there. It's a long walk, so if we're not back before dawn, make sure that Murdock... hasn't any dangerous items on him b'fore going to bed. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Face muttered, still not looking up at his team leader.

Hannibal nodded to himself and clapped the dark blonde man on the back before walking away to grab his bag and other supplices. He waved the large dark toned man over, the latter looking happy to be as far away from the crazy pilot as he could.

As they both left, Face sighed before taking of his ring, kissing it and slipping it into his back pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW WEEKS LATER.<strong>

**LIMA, OHIO.**

**WMHS.**

**M.P.O.V**

Things were back the way they were at McKinley. Cheerios and jocks were back on top and Glee Club, back at the bottom of this school hierarchy. However, things were good. For me. For the first time in long time, I had friends. Was in Glee Club. Had quit because of the jokes about Millie, then re-joined when the New Directions had apologized. Got slushied. Got the lead of a song. Things could get better, but for now, I was fine with good. As I walked down the hall, I couldn't but glance at Jake Puckerman and Kitty Pride, both of them leaning against the lockers and talking. Blushing, I bent my head when Jake turned his eyes and smiled when he caught my glance.

I was started when I felt someone bump their shoulder into but smiled when my blue eyes caught Sam's blue gaze. He smirked at me and said in a teasing voice:

"Does Ms Rose was a crushie-crush?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, making the blonde laugh. After joining the Glee Club, I had gotten close to Unique,Sam, Artie and Blaine. Not that the others weren't nice but I never really had any girl friends. Plus Tina was pretencious. At least, _acting _pretencious. Sugar thought she could say anything she wanted and get away with it because she was rich and had Aspesger. Brittany was nice, but bizarre. And Joe was there, like, one day per week.

"He's good-looking, so if she does have a crush, it's understandable." Blaine intervened as he began walking next to me.

Above my head, Sam glared at his friend, making the black-haired guy shrug a shoulder innocently as I chuckled. The blonde teenager groaned and threw his head back, asking, oblivious:

"I don't get what everyone sees in this guy! What's so special about him?!"

"He can sing, his last name is Puckerman, everything in him screams **danger **: it's attractive" Tina answered as she slipped next to Blaine. "Seriously, Sam: we had this discussion earlier."

"It was rhetorical." He retorted

"Who said that I had a crush on him?"I blurted out, feeling slightly annoyed to be left out.

"You reek of lust." Sugar threw in as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, typing furiously on her phone.

We stopped walking as a group, all sharing a confused look before staring at the small brunette with frowned eyebrows. After a while, Sugar finally realized that we weren't following anymore and turned to look at us and said, shrugging a shoulder:

"Asperger."

Then she disappeared, oblivious to my eye rolling. The group seemed to follow as they started dispersing themselves around campus, leaving me flanked with Blaine and Sam as we continued our walk to the lockers. As if he had just remember something, the darked hair senior snapped his fingers and turned around so he could face me as he announced:

"We're having a slumber party at your house, by the way."

"Huh?"

"It's a Gleek tradition." Sam explained, a smile forming at the corners of his lips "The newbies host it, and us, old bones, help as well as we can to organize it. It's a bounding thing. And since you, Marley- I-don't-know-your-middle-name-Rose, are the newest newbie in Glee Club, faith was chose you to do it."

"And I'm awfully honored"

I dramatically bowed as I reached my locker, earning a snort from Blaine and Unique, both leaning against the lockers, and a playful eyeroll from Sam. I winked at him, a smirk playing on my lips before I turned around to open the locker and stuffed my stuffs in it. The dark haired woman put one hand on her hip and said, leaning toward me:

"I could come and help you after school."

I nod and gave a small smile as the bell rang, putting an end to our five-minute break. Both of seniors hugged me before walking to their own classes while Unique stuck by my side, waiting for me to close my locker. When I was sure she wasn't looking, I got my phone out my jacket pocket and sent a quick text to Millie, telling her that we'd have to hide anything that could be linked to my parents before quickly pocketing it again when Unique asked me if I was ready. Giving her a small smile, I nodded before I turned away and rushed to my next, not waiting to see if she was following. So much for being a regular teen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 : Here's the first chapter! Tell me what you think in the box below, whether it's good or bad. Not picky. I'll take it all. As long as- aaaaand no one cares. Cool.**

**TBC.**


End file.
